Estás Completamente Enamorado
by Ness Vallot
Summary: LARRY STYLINSON ONE-SHOT. You're Hopelessly Devoted. (Estás completamente enamorado.) NOTA: Está historia no es mía, yo sólo la traduje para compartirla con ustedes.


You're Hopelessly Devoted.

(Estás completamente enamorado.)

**NOTA:** Está historia no es mía, su autora original es http:** .net*u*3587545*the-words-get-trapped . Yo sólo la traduje para compartirla con ustedes. El One Shot original lo pueden encontrar aquí {http:** .net*s*7841298*1*you-re-hopelessly-devoted}.

**Advertencias: **HombrexHombre, drama, autolesión.

Harry se sentó en el frío piso del baño, decidiendo su mejor movimiento. No podía bajar porque lo iba a ver, pero no podía quedarse en el baño todo el día sin parecer estúpido… Así que, básicamente, estaba jodido.

Después de decidir que bajaría, se levantó con lentitud y se miró en el espejo. La diferencia fue que esta vez no reconoció su reflejo. Estaba mirando a un extraño. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre y rojos a causa del llanto, había perdido peso por dejar de comer. Harry apartó la mirada del espejo y bajó la vista hacía sus muñecas, la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse a través de la tela que había envuelto alrededor de ellas, desató el material cubierto de sangre y lo tiró a la basura. Limpió suavemente los cortes con agua fresca y después la sangre, finalmente decidió cubrir las rojas cicatrices con algunas pulseras que las fans le habían dado.

Abrió la puerta poco a poco y lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras que conducían a la sala, donde sabía que probablemente _ellos _habían unido sus labios; la simple idea le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Tragándose el nudo, Harry caminó hacía la sala ignorando las miradas que Louis le dirigía y fue directo a la cocina. Decidió parecer ocupado, así que presionó el hervidor de agua y esperó a que terminara de calentarse, justo cuando estaba a punto de añadir el agua en una taza vacía oyó una voz suave a sus espaldas.

"¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué te haces esto?" Escuchó a Louis susurrar detrás de él, las palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza… ¿cómo lo supo?

"¿Q… Qué?" Se las arregló para respirar, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a un angustiado Louis.

"Vi tus muñecas, Harry. Vi esas cicatrices rojas… No eres muy bueno ocultándolas." El chico mayor parecía a punto de romperse en ese momento, y eso no hizo que Harry se sintiera para nada mejor.

"E… Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Lou." Murmuró Harry. "No es como si de verdad te importara de todos modos."

Louis fijó sus ojos en los de Harry, ambos con la mirada rota. "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sabes que te volviste mi prioridad en todo, Harry. Tú significas el mundo para mí." Harry dejó escapar una risa amarga y lo fulminó levemente, dejando a Louis confundido y un poco herido.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que la semana pasada, cuando vine a verte en busca de ayuda, me dejaste por Eleanor? Te necesitaba, Lou. Pero no te importó." El más joven de los dos finalmente dejó que sus lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas y no hizo nada para limpiarlas.

"Hoy rompí con Eleanor, ella acaba de irse. Te he visto así… Y simplemente ya no puedo hacerlo más." Consiguió decir Louis a pesar de que su voz temblaba.

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido; ¿rompiste con Eleanor porque sentías lastima por mí?" Harry frunció el entrecejo, sin entender.

"No. Rompí con Eleanor porque me di cuenta, al verte así, que no podía imaginarme con nadie… que no fueras tú." Louis miró al suelo, asustado de encontrarse con la mirada del más joven.

Harry no podía describir lo que sentía, quería correr y besar al chico hasta que sus labios sangraran. Pero otra parte de él le decía: _"No lo escuches, es una broma."_

__"Necesito que me respondas algo…" Murmuró. "¿Es esto una broma para ver si Harry puede caer y no volver a levantarse?" Preguntó el menor sonando como un niño.

"Yo nunca te haría eso, Haz. Nunca…" Dijo Louis finalmente, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la de Harry.

Caminando los pocos pasos hacía Louis, atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso, poniendo cada emoción que había sentido desde el año pasado dentro de él. Louis fue sorprendido con la guardia baja, pero no dudó en devolver el beso; los dos muchachos se enredaron en los brazos del otro como sí sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Finalmente Louis se apartó y sonrió suavemente.

"Te amo, Haz."

"También te amo, Lou."

Desde ese día, cada uno prometió que sí tenían algún problema de nuevo debían decírselo al otro, porque eso es lo que haces cuando estás completamente enamorado.


End file.
